


Appreciation

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Jane are a little late for a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "broken down"

“Apologies for our tardiness,” said Thor, after he’d navigated through the party to find Tony. “There was trouble with our vehicle.”

“Jane’s crappy truck?” Tony asked. “You should have called.”

Thor smiled. “There was no need. My beloved Jane is as brilliant as she is beautiful, and she made the repairs quite easily. I would have shown her my appreciation when she had finished, but we had promised to attend your party.”

“Whoa, Big Guy,” said Tony, “TMI.”

“You Midgardians are too prudish in your love,” Thor protested. “Such affection should be obvious to all.”

Tony laughed. “Maybe you’re right.”

THE END


End file.
